Users are increasingly using small form factor computing devices, for example, mobile phones, for various computing applications. Small form factor computing devices typically have a screen or display size that is a fraction of the screen size of larger form factor devices, for example, tablet computing devices, laptops, desktop computers, etc. Many user interfaces employ panes to expose application functionality and information to users. Panes are often dedicated to a specific feature or function of an application. When a user performs a task utilizing a feature or function supported by a pane, the pane is added to the user interface. In the user interface, the panes share space with the application canvas, which holds the primary application content. While useful, panes reduce the amount of space available for the application canvas. User interfaces that are designed for larger form factor devices may comprise panes that can dominate the user interface on a small form factor computing device.